


in your mouth.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, anywho, its spooky time fellas, should i apologize? prollyㅡ, the following tags spoil the surprise but also!!! tw!!!!!!!, yes thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's all in good fun.





	in your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fUCKiNGBGgsb halloween
> 
> also im a huge slacker so u prolly wont see much more content from me in a while ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

no light, no sound. just the frantic movement on the bed and the pokes and prods from his younger members. mark grinned and readjusted his earplugs, making sure he still couldn't hear anything. the dreamies decided to play a game tonight and oh-so-generously invited their favorite newly-made adult mark. to explain it simply, the game consisted of sensory deprivation and putting weird objects in your mouth. of course, mark couldn't deny such an interesting competition.

 

he flinched back when the next object touched his lips.  _ it’s warm, _ he noticed, gently pressing his lips to it. he could feel more shuffling at his actions and immediately recognized it as laughter. the grin on his face grew larger as a new plan formed in his mind. if him kissing it was funny, what would happen if he bit it..? without hesitation, he dug his teeth into the objectㅡ there wasn't too much resistance. almost instantly a warm liquid filled his mouth. he laughed around the item and let the liquid flow over his tongue. to his surprise, it tasted good; the more he left it there, the more he grew to like the taste.  _ this is the best thing i've ever eaten! though it does taste familiar... _ mark released the object and licked his lips, swallowing the tasty liquid. he kept his blindfold on and his earplugs in until he felt the ground shake beneath him. furrowing his eyebrows, he quickly removed the cloth covering his eyes. 

 

the first thing he saw was the door wide open, still swinging on its hinges. he paused for a moment, staring at it in confusion.  _ someone booked it, _ he thought, puzzled. sharp movement out of the corner of his eye redirected his attention to chenle, who looked… scared? he was positioned over someone on the bed, mark realized, and slowly lowered his gaze.

 

blood.

 

renjun cradled his wrist, trying desperately to stop the red liquid from gushing out. he had curled up into a ball, and his mouth was open in pain. slowly, slowly, mark removed his earplugs…

 

he immediately regretted doing so.

 

“god, oh my god, renjun,  _ renjun, _ mark, how could you do this? god _**dammit**_ , where is jisung??”

 

he couldn't move. he was frozen. renjun’s sobs echoed in his ears and did not stop. his shoulders slumped and his brain ground to a halt. 

 

why?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

why did renjun taste so good?

**Author's Note:**

> Big Love Y'all.


End file.
